1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor vehicle headlamp having assemblies comprising semiconductor light sources and concave mirror reflectors for generating a low-beam light distribution and a high-beam light distribution, wherein the headlamp can be switched between one switching state, in which first semiconductor light sources are activated and in which the headlamp generates a low-beam light distribution, and a switching state in which second semiconductor light sources are activated and in which the headlamp generates a high-beam light distribution.
2. Description of the Related Art
Headlamps of this type, executed with a reflection system and with light emitting diodes functioning as semiconductor light sources, are known from various documents. For example, EP 2 532 951 discloses a reflection system having a reflector chamber, wherein the light source is moved during the switching between the low-beam light function, in which a low-beam light distribution is generated, and the high-beam light function, in which a high-beam light distribution is generated.
Moreover, a reflection system having a stationary light source, with an LED as the semiconductor light source, functioning with a reflector chamber, is disclosed in JP 2011129283. Corresponding systems having numerous reflector chambers are disclosed in DE 103 40 432.